Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a display control program, a display control apparatus, a display control system, and a display control method, for displaying a display object in two or more display areas and allowing a user to perform an operation on the display object.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been display control programs having two or more display areas, which display a display object in one of the two or more display areas and an image for operation in the other of the two or more display areas so as to perform an operation on the image for the operation, thereby operating the display object. For example, a game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-218779 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1) displays on an upper screen an image in which part of a game space is obliquely viewed, and on a lower screen, an image in which the entirety of the game space is viewed from above. A player plays a game by performing an operation on the lower screen.
The game apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however, displays on the upper screen a result of an operation performed on the lower screen and thus, may not be sufficient for giving the user a feeling of an experience as if the user is directly operating the object displayed on the upper screen. That is, in the apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the user performs an operation on the operation screen, which is the lower screen, while seeing the operation screen. As a result of the operation, a state in which the object moves is displayed on the upper screen. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to obtain the feeling of the experience as if the user is directly operating the object displayed on the upper screen.